This invention relates to a multispray system for beauty treatment.
Conventional foam-spray and atomizing-spray solutions for beauty treatment have generally been discharged with hand sprayers equipped with small-size motors and pumps. In such type sprayers, however, it has been necessary to mount a motor and a pump to each sprayer, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
In view of the foregoing, there has recently been developed a multispray system in which a low-pressure pump and a large-size motor are disposed on a wagon, and air is to be distributed and supplied to a plurality of foam sprayers.
In such a system, however, a pump for low pressure has been used and therefore atomizing sprayers requiring high pressure could not be used. This has presented an extreme inconvenience, since in a beauty treatment foam spraying and atomized spraying have to be selectively used, depending upon the treatment solution.